1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilating system, and more particularly, to a compact ventilating system having an air purifying function.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In case many people stay in a closed room, such as an office or a vehicle, the closed room is polluted with carbon dioxide, and the like, produced when the people breathe quickly, and the polluted air affects human bodies. Therefore, it is necessary to change the polluted room air with outdoor fresh air, for which a ventilating system is generally used. Such a ventilating system is installed inside a ceiling, for forced discharge of room air and introduction of outdoor air into the room.
In order to install the ventilating system, it is necessary to obtain a sufficient room for the ventilating system between a ceiling and a floor of an upper story. Accordingly, a distance between a floor of a lower story and a floor of an upper story, a height of one story, increases, thereby lowering the spatial efficiency and the economical efficiency in a building.
In the meantime, currently, for more comfortable room environment, an air purifier as well as the ventilating system is provided in the room, for collecting dust or microbes from the room air, thereby requiring an additional cost for the air purifier.
Also, the air purifier is installed on a room floor, for purifying the outdoor air introduced into the room. In this state, it is difficult to improve the efficiency in removing the dust from the room air. Besides, in case the air purifier is installed on the room floor, infants and children can touch the air purifier, so that it may cause safety troubles and damages in the air purifier.
Furthermore, since the ventilating system and the air purifier are separately provided in the room, in case of that the outdoor air introduced to the inside of the room is polluted, the polluted outdoor air is directly provided to the inside of the room when ventilating the room air with the ventilating system. As a result, the polluted outdoor air is directly provided to the inside of the room, so that it is impossible to obtain the comfortable room environment.